Dream of Mirrors
by UsakoKou
Summary: Takes place mostly during the Silver Millennium. Serenity must face her love for one person when forced to love another.
1. Mirror of Hurt

Title:Dream of Mirrors [1/?]  
By: Renata Goodwin  
E-mail: Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com   
Summary: Takes place mostly during the Silver Millennium. Serenity must face her  
love for one person while forced to love another.  
Pairing(s): S/S S/E or if you prefer U/S U/M  
Rating: PG-16- Just to be safe  
Timeline: Partially AU! Some Silver Millennium, Some now and Some Future  
Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just e-mail me with the link to your   
site.  
Authors Note: I'm not sure where this idea came from; I was just sitting around   
gathering wallpapers when it hit me. But if you have read some of my other   
Sailor Moon stories you know I'm pretty unorthodox with the storylines ^^!  
Authors Note 2: The majority of the story will probably take place during the   
Silver Millennium. Authors Note 3: All genders follow the manga! Unless I need   
it to be otherwise.  
Feedback: I wouldn't say no.  
Disclaimer: Well I'm sure you guessed by now that I don't have   
any at all hand in the creation or distribution of Sailor Moon what so   
ever. I'm doing this out of pure enjoyment of playing with the   
characters that Naoko created.  
  
***  
  
Silver Millennium Year - 1674 MC  
  
The young woman sat down at her vanity table looking at herself in the   
mirror. What a puppet she had become. She brushed her fingers through   
her bangs, the sparkling crescent moon, glistening in the ethereal glow   
of the candles.  
  
Today the puppet was following the orders of her Queen mother. Already   
she could feel the strings tightening around her limbs, for today the   
Princess as getting married.  
  
Looking down at her attire of silk bra and panties, she reached across   
her vanity grasping at a powder-puff. Batting it against her body, the   
powder gave her a glow of glittery sparkles.  
  
The Princess stood from her seat walking over to her bed where a large   
ornately decorated gown was draped along the silken bedspread. The   
Princess's fingers danced through the sequenced bodice, before picking   
it up and holding it against herself.  
  
With a sigh she undid the buttons and dropped the dress low enough so she   
could step into it.  
  
"Not yet Serenity..." A female voice interrupted her causing her to almost   
drop the gown to the floor.  
  
"Huh?" Serenity turned holding the gown in one hand no longer caring. "Why?"  
  
A woman stepped through the doors wearing a long glittery red gown. Her hair uncharacteristically let loose along her back. Her blue eyes shown with   
admiration as her glittery red gown hung on her like a second skin. Along her   
arms were red glittery markings that gave the illusion of see-through sleeves.   
"Because I want one more memory of you away from the chains..." The woman   
peered through her black bangs, her dark blue eyes resting on Serenity.  
  
Serenity's eyes filled with pain as she dropped the gown and running toward   
the woman. "Oh Seiya..."   
  
Seiya wrapped her arms around Serenity, her chin resting on the top of her   
head. Seiya's fingers played idly with the back of Serenity's silken bra.   
"What am I gonna do without you Serenity?"  
  
"Don't even say that Seiya, we will still get to see each other..."  
  
"Like how Serenity? Do you really think your Prince Endymion..." Seiya raised   
her arms in emphasis. "...will really want me to hold you too..."   
  
Serenity looked up tears already forming in her eyes but she didn't want   
Seiya to torture herself like this. Reaching up Serenity cupped the back   
of Seiya's head pulling her down into a kiss. When they finally broke apart   
Serenity could only smile. "I promise Seiya, your heart will always   
belong to me...Always"  
  
Seiya looked away trying to mask the emotions she always tried to hide.   
A single tear fell from her eyes she pulled Serenity closer to her. "I   
love you Serenity..." Not waiting for a response Seiya leaned in covering   
Serenity's lips with hers before turning away and walking out of the room.   
  
Not caring about her half nude form Serenity ran after Seiya poking her head   
out the door to find the hall way empty. Walking back into her room she   
closed the door and leaned against it. "I love you to...Seiya."  
  
Serenity could no longer fight the tears that assailed her eyes as she covered   
her face with her hands dropping to the ground crying. Serenity's emotions   
were soon halted when there was another knock at the door.  
  
"Serenity...are you almost ready...it's almost time." The door started   
to open causing Serenity to quickly pick herself up off the ground and run   
toward the gown. When the door opened she quickly ran her arms along her eyes   
to wash away the tears. But it was too late, she had been seen.  
  
"Ooh Serenity you really are a cry baby aren't you?" The woman smiled as   
she walked over to Serenity. Her long brown hair left down instead of   
putting it into her normal hairstyle. "I should have known you would be so   
happy you were moved to tears."  
  
"You have no idea Makoto" Serenity put on a fake smile. She was good at   
those. "Could you help me put this on?"  
  
"Sure thing." Serenity held up her arms as Makoto slipped the dress over   
Serenity's slender body. Serenity held her hair as Makoto slowly buttoned   
up her gown. "You know Serenity, it only gets better from hear on out. Soon   
you will be married and you and Endymion will have formed the biggest alliance   
the Silver Millennium has ever seen."  
  
Makoto pulled Serenity's hair back as she turned Serenity around. "You look   
beautiful, but let's do something with that hair."  
  
Serenity sat blankly, laughing when she had to laugh, smiling when she   
had to smile as Makoto when on about whatever as she styled her hair. Her   
attentions were drawn elsewhere. Atop her vanity was a mirror that Seiya had   
giving her, the first gift she had ever received from the person she loved.   
Every since she got it whenever she was upset she would look into it and see   
Seiya's face. But not today. Today all she saw were her own tortured eyes.   
Of course nobody else seemed to notice how unhappy she had become from the   
moment her mother announced her engagement to Prince Endymion.  
  
Serenity herself personally had only ever seen Prince Endymion once. And   
that was when she was a little girl. The memory she even has of him was a   
rotten one.   
  
***  
Silver Millennium Year - 1424 MC/b  
  
Serenity stood next to her mother as the Earth family stepped out of the light   
beam. Serenity had never before seen people from Earth before. All day she   
had been sitting and talking to Luna about how "great" it will be when she gets   
to learn about Earth.   
  
As a little boy came out from behind his mother, Serenity's nose   
immediately scrunched up. Of all things she wanted to see it was not a boy!   
Boys never played fair, always yelling about cooties or whatnot.  
  
Queen Serenity moved her daughter closer to the Earth family smiling.   
"This is my daughter Serenity." Serenity did her usual routine of first   
the smile, then the curtsey then the smile, then the "Hello".  
  
"Why, hello Serenity." A man stood towering over her with dark hair and dark   
blue eyes. The man smiled before looking at his wife. The woman kneeled down   
and smiled and brought her son forward.   
  
"This is my son Endymion." The woman smiled as Endymion bowed forward but not   
saying a word. "What do you say?"  
  
Endymion groaned as he leaned forward taking Serenity's hand in his   
own, kissing it. "Pleasure to meet you, Serenity."  
  
"It is nice to meet you." Serenity smiled thinking that it wouldn't   
be all that bad. He seemed to be pretty well mannered.   
  
"Serenity why don't you show him around the palace?" Serenity looked up at her   
mother and gave her a pleading look.  
  
"But mother me and Ami were gonna..."  
  
"Please Serenity." Queen Serenity turned initiating the end of the   
conversation as she began talking to the royal family of Earth.  
  
***  
  
Serenity and Endymion walked through the palace hardly a word spoken   
between the two of them, except for Serenity pointing out the different   
rooms along the way. "So...what do you do on Earth?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it..." Endymion walked not really caring about   
his surroundings. "Can we just go sit down somewhere, this is pretty boring."  
  
"Sure where do you want to go? The observatory is always fun."  
  
"What's the observatory?"  
  
"The observatory is where we all go to look up at the stars and   
other planets and..."  
  
"That is so boring! What do you do here for fun?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I thought so. I'll just go occupy my own time some other way."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Bye Odango-atama." Serenity scrunched up her nose as she ran   
after him.   
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Oh and what are you gonna do to stop me?"  
  
"I'll hit you!"  
  
"Sure you will..." Endymion began walking again, Serenity yet again   
chasing after him. This time she didn't stop, she jumped taking him   
to the ground with her. The two began trading blows, ripping cloths   
and yelling.  
  
Luna came running in at the sounds of the kids fighting and quickly broke   
them up. "You two cut it out now!"  
  
"But he called me names!"  
  
Luna groaned as the two kids got into a shouting match. Ending it with   
sending Serenity to her room.  
  
***  
  
Silver Millennium Year - 1674 MC  
  
"There all done." Serenity looked at herself in the mirror seeing   
her hair pulled up into a single bun on top of her head with golden   
tresses curled out and falling along her face. Sticking out of the   
bun were a golden crescent moon and star that glinted in the light.  
  
"It's beautiful Makoto thank you." Serenity gave her a sincere smile   
and glanced at her. "Oh you do look beautiful Makoto. That dress looks   
great on you."  
  
Makoto smiled and posed giggling. Makoto wore a green ottoman strapless   
gown with a stretch net waste, with a long flirt skirt with a thigh high   
slit. From the chest to the waste plus her gloves was see-through allowing   
you to see her slender body. The top of the gown decorated in a floral   
pattern of rhinestones. The diamond pattern wrapped around her waste and   
also decorated the top of her gloves and the bottom of the dress. "Thank you;   
as soon as I saw it I knew it was the perfect dress. But your dress far   
outshines mine."  
  
Serenity looked down at the white satin gown she wore. It was sleeveless   
with a bodice decorated in sequence and pearls. The dress expanded at the   
hip with layers of chiffon and sat with a nicely shaped skirt. "Yeah it is   
a beautiful dress isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it's gorgeous. I just hope that my dress when I get married is as   
equally beautiful as yours."  
  
"I'm sure it will be."  
  
"Well we better hurry the ceremony should begin in about fifteen   
minutes."  
  
"Oh don't worry I don't think they'd start without me."  
  
"You got a point there Sere."   
  
***  
  
Serenity stood in the door to the ceremony as she watched the Princesses   
of the 9 planets walk before her their gowns all different but equally as   
beautiful. But there was a tenth person in her line. Standing still   
waiting to walk down the isle was Seiya. Serenity leaned forward resting   
lightly against Seiya. After kissing her shoulder she whispered. "Don't   
hate me Seiya..."  
  
"I could never hate you, beloved."  
  
"Promise me you'll never forget me...and you'll visit."  
  
"Count on it."  
  
"I love you, Seiya."  
  
  
Seiya didn't respond she just smiled as she began walking down the isle   
leaving Serenity to walk up to the door hearing the gasps of people as she   
showed herself. As she began walking down the isle everybody stood giving her   
the feeling of being caged. All these people wanted to see her marry this man.   
All but one, only one person besides her didn't want to see this wedding happen.   
But they were powerless to stop it.  
  
The wedding went by too slow for Serenity. She thought it would never end.   
When the Queen rose their hands up she bound them with a golden thread   
announcing they were now wed. What it was like to sit through a ceremony   
without giving your own consent to a marriage. Why was it always different   
for royalty? Everyone else got to say those two words. Those two words that   
could decide it all. Not her she had no choice. She was now married to the   
Prince of Earth.  
  
The reception was the biggest ball she had seen of all the ball she had ever   
attended. She and Prince Endymion sat at the table at the end of the room with   
the bridesmaids and his three best men. Serenity looked to the end of the table   
sadly where Seiya sat. Though she knew her mother would not allow it she   
always envisioned herself growing old with Seiya at her side. Glancing around   
she found Haruka and Micheru leaning into each other talking and patting each   
others hands away playfully. Why couldn't she and Seiya be like them? True she   
remembered the hardships they went through when they first announced their love   
to the court. Queen Serenity didn't like it one bit, but when Haruka and Micheru   
threatened to leave she had no choice but to except it. Slowly though everyone   
came around and gave them not a second glance.   
  
Serenity stood and walked behind the table and leaned against the wall behind Seiya.   
"Hey, will you dance with me?"  
  
"I can't dance with you here. Do you know what people will think?"  
  
"You know what Seiya, I don't care, we can just be friends having fun."   
Serenity smiled as she pulled Seiya out of her chair. "Come on we did it all   
the time as kids."   
  
"It's different now Sere..." Seiya pulled her hand away and sat back down.   
Serenity's eyes started to fill with tears but she quickly blinked them back.   
"Why don't you go dance with your husband?"   
  
"I thought you were gonna be different, I thought you wouldn't change.."  
  
Seiya stood up and pulled her to a corner to talk. "I haven't changed...but you   
have to realize the feelings that go through me when I hold you. If I were to   
hold you now I wouldn't be able to stop myself form kissing you. Wouldn't that   
be a great scene? Whenever I look at you I remember that one night we spent   
together..." Seiya looked away then looked back. "It is because I love you that   
I must act this way. Cause if I touch you I won't be able to control myself."   
Seiya turned and walked away disappearing into the crowd.  
  
To Be Continued...? 


	2. Mirrors of Pain

Mirrors of Pain  
Summary - Serenity now married to Endymion reflects back on her   
life before going to visit her mother.  
Note - I changed Chibi-Usa's hair a tad. And yup she is still   
with Seiya. I just wanted to say I have nothing against Mamoru   
or the romance he shares with Usagi, I just prefer Seiya more.   
And if you want to know why e-mail me I may tell you some time.  
  
***  
  
Silver Millennium Year - 1732 MC   
  
It had been so long, too long. Of course nothing went   
like it was supposed to. Never had she pictured her mother   
forcing her to marry. Especially someone from Earth. In all   
honesty that argument was gone when she and her husband truly   
got to know one another. Serenity had no problem now admitting   
she did love Endymion. For as the days turned into weeks   
Serenity soon realized that Earth wasn't so bad, and   
possibly, neither was her husband.  
  
Baring his child was by far Serenity's greatest   
achievement. Their daughter was born three years after they   
were married. Dark red ringlets were present on her head the   
day she was born that soon lightened up to a pale shade of pink.   
Every time Serenity looked at her daughter she saw her mother,   
cause the pink was so pale she could just see the shades of her   
mothers sliver shining through. There was just one problem;   
Serenity had always dreamed of raising her daughter on the Moon   
the same way her mother raised her. She couldn't very well do   
that when her home was now on Earth.  
  
Serenity walked by the window her fingers sliding over   
the sheer curtains as she basked in the moonlight. Her eyes   
shifted at the movement on the bed in the center of the room.   
Walking toward it her hand reached for the post that rose toward   
the ceiling. Resting the side of her face against it her eyes   
took in the vision set out before her. There was her daughter   
curled up in her father's arms as they slept.  
  
During the night lil'Serenity had woke up to excited to   
sleep because she was going to see her Grandma in the morning.   
So of course Serenity could understand her enthusiasm. After   
all she only got to see her once a year. That being the week of   
the Moon's Day of Liberation.  
  
The Day of Liberation was a time when people from all   
reaches of the universe would gather on the moon for grand   
celebrations. It was also the time when she got to see all her   
friends. Friends, God she missed her friends. Sure she had   
plenty of friends on Earth, but they just weren't the same as the   
many she left behind. It always made her smile when they would   
occasionally come down to visit bringing their children down to   
play with her daughter.  
  
Serenity cast her eyes back toward the window as she saw   
the trims of gold entering through her window. Serenity knew   
what would happen now. Looking into the mirror hanging on the   
door she watched as the symbol on her forehead flashed out of   
existence.  
  
With a sigh Serenity walked to the side of the bed lifting   
up the thin sheet and sliding in, for she might as well get a   
few more hours of sleep. Just as her eyes closed she felt a pair   
of fingers caress her forehead where her crest was. Opening her   
drifting eyes she looked into the darkest pair of blue eyes   
attached to her husband. With a smile she wrapped her arm along   
his waist enveloping their daughter before drifting off to sleep.  
  
+++  
  
Serenity sat down for a moment to catch a quick breath.   
Between trying to convince lil'Serenity she didn't need to bring   
everything with her to getting herself ready she had just ran out   
of oomph. She didn't blame her daughter for being as happy as   
she was. For she was happy to be going home too.  
  
"Serenity?" Serenity looked up to see Endymion walk in   
his dark black hair lightly tousled. With a smile she stood to   
greet him with a kiss. "I wanted to let you know the transport   
is almost ready, we can go in few minutes."  
  
"Thanks, lil'Serenity only has one bag right?"  
  
"It took some tears and a great deal of strength but she   
has been reduced to one bag." Endymion replied with a laugh.  
  
"You would think I would learn to make her pack the night   
before." Endymion ran his hands along her shoulders.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to help it anymore then you have.   
You know our daughter, she will pack the night before but remember   
most of the room had to go between then and now." Serenity looked   
up at him with a bashful smile as he brushed one of her golden   
locked behind her ear. "Now how about we get going? You know how   
anxious she gets."  
  
"That I do. Just let me get my gown for the ball and I'll   
be right out."  
  
Serenity watched as he left her alone in the room before   
heading over to her wardrobe. As she rustled around for her   
dress, a small box fell from the top and hit the floor. When   
Serenity heard the sound of glass, her eyebrows furrowed in   
confusion.  
  
Removing the lid from the box Serenity was shocked to see   
a shattered mirror casting her crooked reflection. Running her   
finger over the shards, her eyes filled with tears when she   
realized this was the mirror she thought she'd lost. The mirror   
that was a gift, a gift from Seiya.   
  
+++  
  
"I thought you were gonna be different, I thought you wouldn't   
change..."  
  
Serenity picked up the base of the mirror as she remembered her   
last words to Seiya. It has been so long since she had laid eyes   
on her. It was a scary thought not that she realized she couldn't   
even begin to imagine what Seiya looked like. Had she gone back   
on her promise? She has forgotten Seiya. That was a lie, every time   
she went home she hoped that she would get the chance to talk to   
her, but she was never there. Seiya to had broken her promise.  
  
There was a knock at the door and slowly someone entered. "The   
transport is ready now ma'am." The man backed out and closed the   
door as he left.  
  
Quickly Serenity covered the box and packed it under her arms.   
Reaching into her wardrobe she quickly grabbed her draped gown   
and began running for the door. It was a long shot but maybe   
Seiya would be there this year. Thinking back now over the years   
she couldn't bare to think of what she would even say to Seiya   
if she saw her, the gap had grown to far for mending between   
them. Could friends even be an option in their future?  
  
Walking out into the sunlight Serenity couldn't help but laugh   
as she saw her daughter jumping up and down and waving her toward   
them. "Come on Mommy! It's time to go!"  
  
"I'm coming Sere." Serenity ran up to the transport and picked   
up her daughter as she handed her dress to the man putting in   
all their packaging, the box staying firmly underneath her arms.  
  
"What's that Mommy?"   
  
Stepping into the transport she sat her daughter down across   
from her and Endymion as she opened up the box showing her the   
broken mirror. "It's a project for me to do while we are at   
Grandma's."  
  
"Oh Mommy, that's pretty where did you get it?"  
  
"I got it from a friend before you were born. I really have to   
fix it." Endymion peaked into the box to look at the mirror and   
the broken shards.   
  
"Be careful with that Serenity, don't want you to cut yourself."  
  
"Don't worry about it." As they talked back and forth between   
the three of them they never noticed as the transport took off toward   
the moon. When it finally landed of course lil'Serenity had to be   
the first one out.  
  
"Grandma!"   
  
Queen Serenity kneeled down picking up her granddaughter as she   
ran toward her lifting her up above her head for a brief moment.   
"How's my lil'Serenity?"  
  
"Great I didn't think Mommy would ever be ready to leave"  
  
"You did huh?" Looking up at her daughter she smiled. "I think   
this year is gonna have the best celebration ever. I believe   
everyone is hear this year."  
  
"Even Seiya?" Serenity bit her lip realizing how quickly that   
question came out as her husband and mother looked at her. "I mean   
have you seen Seiya at all?"  
  
"No I haven't seen her around, doesn't mean she is not here   
though darling."  
  
"Yes I know mother." Serenity smiled as she looked over the   
newly decorated grounds. "If neither of you minds, I am gonna go   
try and find my friends and catch up."  
  
"Of course not Sere tell them hello for me." Endymion   
smiled as he ran his hand down her back.  
  
"Thank you." Serenity picked up the edge of her dress   
and walked down the path leaving the three of them to walk in another   
direction.  
  
+++  
  
Serenity walked the grounds of the palace taking in all the  
sites she hasn't been able to see in so long. Hoping upon hope   
she would bump into her friends. When she got to the pond she   
found it empty except for a few swans bathing in the light. With   
a smile Serenity walked over and kneeled before the water looking   
at the reflection she cast. Reaching toward the water she traced   
the shape of her crest that now stayed firmly on her forehead.   
  
As she was about to stand up she heard a rustling in the   
bushes behind her. When she looked around there was nobody to   
see. "Who's there?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sere I didn't mean to bother you."   
  
Serenity's heart leapt when she saw Luna walk out of the   
bushes on all fours, followed by two little ones. "Luna! It's   
great to see you."  
  
Serenity knelt before her running her hands lightly behind   
her ears as she glanced to the kittens behind her. "And who might   
you be?"  
  
"These Serenity are the twins, Diana and Derek." Luna   
beamed as she said their names.  
  
Serenity smiled as she pet both of the kittens before   
watching them run off to play. "Hey Luna, where is everybody?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
Serenity's eyes caught on the dark image she saw travel   
through the garden. Quickly Serenity stunned alarming Luna when   
she ran off.   
  
"Serenity!? Where are you going" Luna attempted to follow   
her but it seemed she had gained some speed.  
  
Serenity turned the corner and watched as a black ponytail   
turned around the corner at the end of the hall. "Hey wait up!"   
Serenity ran lightly down the hall and turned the corner only to   
look right into the darkest of blue eyes.   
  
"It's been awhile Serenity..."  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
NOTE: Okay I did add another child for Luna. Cause cats of litters  
not singles. So hence 1 more. 


	3. Mirrors of Comfort

Note: Thank you all for the feedback on chap 2. That's why I quickly came out with part 3 for all of you.  
  
Ch 3 Mirrors of Comfort  
  
Serenity backed up her arms coming together in a shy manor. Why is it she could be so comfortable with Seiya before yet now she felt like she could only say the wrong thing. "Seiya." Curling her fingers around in her dress she looked up at Seiya with a smile just wanting wrap her arms around her and just tell her how much she missed her. "I.Where.How you been?"  
  
Seiya leaned against the wall her arms crossed over her chest. Seiya ran her hand up her biceps never letting her eyes look at Serenity. "I've been good."  
  
Serenity took a step forward reaching for Seiya. When Seiya pulled away, Serenity's eyes filled with sadness. "I haven't seen you in so long. Where have you been?"  
  
"It's the way I preferred it Sere." Seiya turned her back to Serenity. "What would be the use of sticking around if I can never have what I want huh?" Before Seiya could walk away she felt Serenity's arms wrap tightly around her.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you? I don't think a day went by when I didn't think of you, wondering where you have been what you happen to be doing."  
  
"I'm sorry Princess.but I can't say that I've done the same." Seiya pulled herself out of Serenity's embrace and turned to face her.  
  
"Princess.What is wrong Seiya? You know you do not have to be so formal with me! We are.friends.aren't we? I thought you loved me."  
  
"Correction Serenity, I LOVE you. But I don't have anyone to share that with! You want to know why I haven't been here until now? It's because I can't to be in the same room with you. Watching you play house with the damned Endymion!"  
  
"I had no choice in marrying him Seiya and you know it!" Serenity's eyes filled with anger as she waved a hand in the air. "Do you really think my mother would have let me be with you when we had to forge this alliance?"  
  
"Did you ever thinking about asking her Serenity? Maybe she would have understood! But I think I put more stock into this relationship than you ever had did. I was willing to walk up to the tallest tower of this palace and scream out so everyone could hear how much I loved you. Would you have ever been willing to do that for me? No because not only would it effect your reputation, you wouldn't be able to form that "precious" alliance with eart.." Before Seiya could finish her statement a hand cracked across her cheek sending her aback.  
  
"How dare you! Every year I looked forward to seeing you! Being able to talk to you like we used to. Just to be able to tell you that I never stopped loving you! Tell my mother you say? Fine if that's what it takes for you to realize that I love you I'll do it! If you want me to shout it to the heavens so be it! I can't believe you'd have the audacity to say that I didn't put any stock into our relationship. It wasn't me that stormed out on it." Tears fell from her light blue eyes as she began to shake. "I distinctively remember you telling me that you would never give up on us no matter what. That you would always love me and we would always be friends. But it was you that left after my wedding YOU! Not me!"  
  
"Cause it was then Serenity that I realized I would never get to have you the way I want you. That I would never be able to hide my feelings. Sure it may have worked for awhile but I would one day slip. I'd talk with you and I'd want to touch you. And one day I would! How would that look Sere huh? Do you really think it would look good for the precious Princess to appear to be having an affair? I really don't think so. And if that meant removing myself from the picture so be it. But I never once stopped loving you!"  
  
"Then that makes two of us." Unable to hold herself back any longer Serenity threw herself at Seiya wrapping her arms around her waist. Loving the feeling when Seiya wrapped her arms around her in turn.  
  
Seiya pulled away from the embrace letting her hands linger on Serenity's. "This is all great Sere, but I can't let you ruin the family you have created for me. Just knowing you are willing to do it makes me smile. I can't let you walk out on your daughter and husband."  
  
"Seiya you know me, I would never walk out on my daughter even if you asked me to. She may be Endymion's baby but she is also mine. She is my life."  
  
"Which is exactly why I could never come between you and Endymion." Seiya ran a finger lightly down Serenity's cheek. When Serenity leaned into her touch Seiya leaned down and kissed her lightly before turning away. "Which is exactly why a talk like this won't be happening again." Seiya waved over her shoulder and walked away leaving Serenity leaning against the wall in confusion.  
  
***  
  
Yaten turned back around the corner with a grim look on her face. "Oh Seiya, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" 


	4. Mirrors fo Surprise

Mirrors of Surprise  
  
"Seiya can we talk?" Seiya closed her book around her finger as she looked up into the green eyes of Yaten.  
  
"Sure what's up?"  
  
"Actually Seiya that's exactly what I intended on asking you."  
  
"I don't follow." Seiya shifted in her seat the confusion written all over her face.  
  
"You really don't have to play stupid with me Seiya, I saw you with Serenity.'  
  
Seiya jumped from her chair interrupting Yaten. "It's not what you think!"  
  
"So your saying I didn't her you tell Serenity that you love her?" Yaten leaned forward when Seiya sank back into her chair in defeat. "My eyes MUST have been deceiving me when I saw you kiss her too."  
  
"Alright, alright! Well then if you know why aren't you running to the Queen and getting me kicked out of court?"  
  
Yaten looked at Seiya with a shocked expression on her face. "Do you really think I would do such a thing? What type of person would I be if I did that huh?"  
  
"You mean you were never planning on telling on us?"  
  
"No! I figured you'd just want to be able to talk about it." Yaten sat down on the end of the bed, her long silver hair curling into the folds of silk. "Cause I figured you carried this secret for long enough by yourself and thought you'd want to unburden your heart."  
  
Seiya looked up with a smile. The admiration shining in her dark blue eyes. "Serenity it worth the burden."  
  
"You really do love her don't you?"  
  
"More than anything. I was hoping these years away from her would ease the pain but."  
  
"You should have said something to me or Taiki, you know we would never say anything. To be honest, I can't believe you kept it from us for so long."  
  
Seiya just nodded, occasionally scanning the room. "It wasn't easy."  
  
"I can imagine." Yaten shifted on the bed. "So, why did you two never tell the Queen?"  
  
"I don't know, by the time we truly realized our feelings for each other the Queen had already told Sere about her betrothal so Sere thought it would be useless."  
  
"Well it's good to know what she thought, but what about you Seiya? It was your relationship too."  
  
"I wanted to tell everyone! I thought if we told them we would be able to be together forever."  
  
Yaten stood and started to move toward the door. "I almost hate to say this, but you still have time."  
  
"But Yaten, she is married!"  
  
With her hand on the doorknob Yaten turned slightly. "As long as there are lights in the stars the chance will always be there. Think about it." Before anymore could be said Yaten walked out of the room leaving Seiya to her thoughts.  
  
"There's still time."  
  
***  
  
Serenity leaned over the table, upside down pieces of mirror all over the table in front of her. Frantically she maneuvered the pieces trying to find its correct position. Tears fell form her eyes when she realized the impossibility of the task.  
  
Looking up she was still surrounded by shelves and shelves of books. She supposed she chose the library because nobody would ever expect to find her here, but it went deeper then that. This was always where she and Seiya would go when they wanted to be alone.  
  
Serenity would always pick the book and they would curl up in the corner and Seiya would read it until she would fall asleep.  
  
Shaking her head from the memories, Serenity looked back down at the mirror. Serenity picked a piece and positioned it and repeated until she felt a sharp pain in her finger.  
  
Serenity looked at the small fragment of mirror that had pierced her skin. Carefully she removed it but before she could do something about the cut; a hand came from behind her and pulled her finger to their lips.  
  
Serenity blushed when she faced Seiya. "I was trying to fix the mirror.it fell off my." Serenity's line of babbling ended when Seiya leaned in and kissed her. The shock starting to fade Serenity wrapped her arms around Seiya's neck pulling her closer.  
  
Seiya slide her tongue along Serenity's lips, almost giddy when Serenity opened enough to give her entry and slide her tongue along hers. Before she could go any further Seiya stopped herself and slowly pulled away from the embrace.  
  
"Seiya." Serenity smiled and leaned forward running her hands along Seiya's shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry Sere, I couldn't help myself." With a quirky grin Seiya took Serenity's hand in hers and pulled her toward the door. "I want to talk with you."  
  
"Can't we just talk here?" Serenity waved to her surroundings in the library before she was pulled from the room.  
  
"Nope not enough privacy." Seiya said with a laugh.  
  
"But nobody ever goes in there! What do you mean by not enough priv.Oooh." Serenity giggled when she realized the implication and allowed Seiya to pull her along. "But I thought you didn't want things to change."  
  
"That was before I realized we still have time." Seiya stopped in front of her door and turned and looked at her with a smile and pulled her into the room locking the door after she was pulled in. Leaning Serenity against the door. Seiya pushed up against her, her hands running up the side of her waist and along her breasts. "God I've missed you."  
  
Lean down Seiya leaned in and kissed Serenity's neck her hands moving back and forth from her chest to her back. Serenity practically crooned under Seiya's touch as her hands sought to learn Seiya's figure again.  
  
Serenity was startled when Seiya quickly pulled back and turned her back to her. "I have to stop before I don't get out what I have to say." Serenity nodded as she slipped her hand into Seiya's and pulled her toward the edge of the bed.  
  
"Okay what do you want to talk to me about?" The two sat on the edge of the bed their hands cupped together between them.  
  
"I want to tell them." Seiya looked away from her knowing that if she looked at her when she talked she'd never get it all out. "I want to tell them all about us. I can't keep this hidden anymore."  
  
"What about what you said earlier?" Serenity tilted her head in confusion as she tried to seek out Seiya's eyes.  
  
"That was before I realized that we never even tried it from the other angle. We gave up before it even happened, Sere. We never really even gave US a chance. I can't not have at least tried."  
  
"But I thought we decided we weren't going to tell them."  
  
"No Sere, you decided. You never even asked me what I wanted. I went along with what you wanted because you asked me to. I mean at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. I've heard the saying 'If you love someone let them go' and I figured I loved you enough to let you go and marry the Prince. But the more I think about it and what I wanted, I just feel if we would have just told your mother we would have been the two that got married that day, not you and Endymion."  
  
"You know as well as I do she would never have accepted us." Serenity stood up and stood before Seiya.  
  
"And why not Sere? She accepted Micheru and Haruka. Why not her own daughter?"  
  
"Because Seiya, she has more of an expectation for me. I am the one she needed to form this alliance with Earth."  
  
"Even if it cost her own daughter her happiness? Come on Sere! She had to know you'd grow up and have your own mind. It's not like the relations between Earth and the Moon weren't good before you married him Sere! Did you ever think to just TELL your mom and see what she said? No you were more worried about disappointing her weren't you! I mean what would you mom say if you told her you were in love with me huh?" Seiya got up from the bed and stormed over to the balcony slamming the doors behind her.  
  
Serenity stood in silence before turning and leaving the room. There was no time to waste on this she had to get ready for the ball tonight. If this was the way Seiya wanted to play it. So be it.  
  
To Be Continued.? 


	5. Mirrors of Courage

Mirrors of Courage  
  
"But Mommy I want to go to the ball too." Lil'Serenity looked up at her mother as she tucked her in to bed.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie but you're still to young. Maybe next year." With a smile she brushed the blankets up around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We'll see you in the morning." Serenity looked up at her mother with a smile before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Serenity looked down at her daughter with a smile before getting up from the bed and heading toward the door. Opening the door her breath caught in her throat when she saw Seiya walk by in a long blue gown. Her gown was breath taking. It was a split dresses. The skirt was dark blue with a glittery blue, shear layer overlay. But it was the top that struck her eye. When you saw it from the front it looked like a normal halter-top but when she saw the back, there were two shear pieces that fell well beyond the waist of the skirt that tied the shirt on. Leaning into the doorway Serenity smiled watching Seiya walk by before she shook her head realizing she was nowhere near ready.  
  
Serenity lifted her skirt a bit and ran down the hall to her room where Endymion was adjusting his dress coat around his shoulders. "Ah Serenity I was wondering when you were gonna get ready." Endymion quirked a smile and walked toward Serenity and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "But what would my wife be if she wasn't fashionably late." With a wink he pulled away and smiled. "I'll see you at the ball."  
  
"I shouldn't be to long all I really have to do is style my hair. Give me about 15-20 minutes. Let my mother know?"  
  
"Sure thing Serenity." Endymion smiled as he closed the door as he left.  
  
Serenity walked over to her wardrobe and rifled through her gowns and pulled out the one she had been thinking about wearing tonight. Draping it over her arm she looked at the shimmery gold fabric that was the base color of the gown. With her other arm she pulled up the shear black open front overlay and put it on the bed. Sure now she had her dress but what was she going to do with her hair?  
  
Looking into the mirror her hands quickly went to her traditional buns and pulled out the pins that held the style in place, the gold and silver tresses falling to the floor. Carefully to be sure there wasn't a strand out of place she pulled all her hair but two strands that she pulled from the top of the tail that she left loose to slide around the side her of face.  
  
Holding in a pin in her mouth she pulled various pieces of her hair up and curled it around the tail and pinned it in place until only a few strands were left to fall along her shoulders. Reaching into a little bin of clips she pulled out some bobby pins with gold gems on it and strategically placed them through out her hair.  
  
Looking carefully into the mirror she eyed her hair in the back and smiled. Pulling a small piece of paper out of her drawer she pulled two tiny diamond bindi's off the sheet and put them on the points on both sides of her crescent moon.  
  
Satisfied with her appearance Usagi walked over to her dress and quickly changed into it. Glancing into the mirror one more time she quickly make her way out the door and down the hall.  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
Serenity turned with a startled look on her face, but quickly smiled when she saw Rei standing before her in a long beautiful red gown. "Rei!"  
  
"I as hoping I'd get a chance to talk to you before the ball." Rei smiled walking over to her and hugging her gently. "It's been a long time since I've been able to talk to you without everyone else around."  
  
"I know how you feel. I always feel like I'm so rushed when I'm home. I never get the chance to talk with anyone."  
  
"Not that it's a big surprise though is it Sere." Rei pulled out of the embrace and she pointed to the ball. "We can walk and talk of you like."  
  
"No I want to be able to talk to you without any interruptions. Cause once people see me our conversation will be put on hold till who knows when." Serenity smiled leading Rei over to the couch against the wall. "So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Nothing really important I just figured we could catch up." Rei ran a finger through her raven black hair and smiled. "So are you happy?"  
  
Serenity almost choked on the air when she heard the question. Sure Rei didn't mean it the way it sounded, but it was a question that she had been thinking about a lot since she got back. Since she saw Seiya to be more specific. Oh why did things have to be so difficult? She was married to Endymion and that was the way things would remain. What good would come now if she were to tell people that she had loved long before she married him?  
  
"Serenity?" Rei looked at her in concern when she didn't seem to answer.  
  
"Oh of course I'm happy. I mean who wouldn't be? I'm married to a great man and have a beautiful daughter." Serenity smiled up at Rei. "Why is something going wrong between you and Jedite?"  
  
"To be honest I thought our relationship would have progressed from here. We've been together for ages yet he won't ask me to marry him."  
  
"Did you ever think maybe you could propose to him?"  
  
"I don't know. It just doesn't seem right. I'm a girl of tradition Sere. Tell me one girl that doesn't picture her love getting down on one knee and proposing?" Rei looked up at Serenity and smiled knowing she knew how she felt. "Anyway I really should keep you from the ball any longer. Don't want you to be any later then normal."  
  
The two girls laughed as they got up from their seats. "My friends are always far more important then a ball, you know that."  
  
"Thank you, I know we didn't to talk for that long but thanks for listening to me." Rei hugged Serenity again before heading back toward the ballroom.  
  
"Not a problem Rei. And don't worry about Jedite I'm sure he'll come around eventually." Serenity smiled to Rei.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Serenity! You are a half and hour late!" Luna stomped up to her holding her skirt in her hand. "Will you ever show up to a function on time?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Luna, I held her up. I haven't had the chance to talk to her in private in a while. I do apologize." Rei bowed her head in respect and walked past Luna and Serenity and into the crowd.  
  
Luna shook of the excuse and grabbed Serenity's hand. "Your presence is required in the ballroom now."  
  
"Relax Luna I wasn't planing on going anywhere else." She tried to free her arm from Luna's grip as they walked but Luna was relentless. Luna dragged her into the ballroom weaving her in and out of the many guests until she reached Queen Serenity. "Here she is your majesty."  
  
"You know Serenity, you really should learn to show up to social events on time."  
  
Serenity bowed her head as her mom started the lecture. "I'm sorry mother but my daughter wasn't going to bed easy. I was with her until 15 minutes ago, then I had to get ready."  
  
Queen Serenity realized she had inadvertently chastised her daughter. "I'm sorry daughter, I didn't mean to make it sound like I was yelling at you. I only meant it as a joke." Queen Serenity looked out over the crowd. "Now my dear it is time to greet our guests."  
  
***  
  
Together Serenity and her mother walked around and greeted their guests. It was the same thing every year. They would say hello and then she wishes them well. Half of them Serenity didn't even know who they were. It was the strangest thing living like that. You wouldn't know who anyone is but they sure knew you. But that wasn't really true either. Sure they knew you by face and reputation, but did they really know you?  
  
Serenity leaned up against the wall in the corner looking out over all the people. There was only a hand full of people in the room who really knew her. And she had kept the biggest secret of her life from all of them. Had she really been living a lie? Would her mother have let her marry Seiya? // "That was before I realized we still have time" \\ Seiya's words kept coming back to her. Did they still really have time? What about Endymion? What about her daughter? What would happen to her family if she were to tell everyone what she was really thinking?  
  
That was exactly why she couldn't tell everyone what had gone on between her and Seiya. If she did her family would be destroyed. How would Endymion ever trust her? He certainly wouldn't allow him anywhere near her daughter.  
  
Looking up Serenity saw Seiya with Yaten and Taiki. The way she smiled was something that was so beautiful. No matter how long they were at court those three never trusted anyone else as fully. She was the only other Seiya trusted with all her heart. But how could she trust her now? After the argument they had earlier Seiya would probably never speak to her again. No! She couldn't have that.  
  
Putting a strand of hair behind her ear, Serenity straightened her gown and made her way toward Seiya. She stood behind her for a few minutes waiting for their conversation to finish before finally tapping her lightly on the shoulder. "Seiya can we talk?"  
  
Seiya refused to turn around and face her. "I have nothing more to say to you Serenity." Seiya looked back at Yaten and Taiki and motioned to another part of the room. With a nod the three girls moved away from Serenity.  
  
"Seiya please! Won't you just talk to me?!" The crowd shifted as they heard the princess yell, curious as to why.  
  
"What's to say Serenity? You made it blatantly clear you didn't want to risk everything for us!" The crowd looked around in shock as Serenity moved closer to Seiya, not even caring about the room around her.  
  
"You think this isn't risking everything?" Serenity proceeded to move closer to Seiya. "You obviously don't care enough to keep it quiet either do you?"  
  
"I did it your way for far to long Serenity! I can't keep it inside anymore. You know what made my realized this? You! You and Yaten made my realized that no matter how far I go or for how long, I will always wish for what I have here! But I don't even have that do I!"  
  
"Seiya what is the meaning of this?" Queen Serenity stood from the center of the room the crowd parting so they could look face to face. "Do you think it's polite to cause such a scene?"  
  
"I'm sorry your majesty but."  
  
"You're right Seiya I can't do this either." Serenity held her arm in front of her as he hand played idly with the overlay on her dress. Serenity turned toward her mother and bowed her head. "I'm not sure of the outcome. I think that's what I've really been scared of the most. But I think now it's time for me to get over my fear. I've been keeping a secret for far to long. It didn't just hurt me but it I also hurt the one person I care about the most."  
  
When Endymion came and stood next to her mother, Serenity's voice caught in her throat. She knew he could hear every word she was saying, but it seemed different somehow with him standing right there. Summing up all the courage that she could she looked to Seiya who still had her head bowed down. "One of my close friends today asked me if I was happy, and you know what? I couldn't tell her the truth. To be honest at that time I didn't know what the truth was yet."  
  
Serenity turned and looked at all the guests. "Every one of you here knows who I am right? Princess of the Moon, married to the Prince of Earth right? Well how many of you really know who I am? Sure my friends know me but only one here knows my true heart."  
  
Serenity turned and looked at her mother and Endymion. "I just wish it was one of you two standing before me. That way I wouldn't be put into a situation such as this. Endymion, I have married you and bore you a child. And over time I did develop a love for you. But it was more or less a love out of convenience."  
  
Walking toward him she held her hands at her side, looking like the strong girl that everyone didn't realize she could be. The courage that radiated from her was unfathomable. Everyone thought she was strong but was more or less a push over. Well tonight all would think of her different. "You can't deny it Endymion, after our marriage I could hardly talk to you. It was how long before I slept in the same bed with you?"  
  
"Serenity you are confusing me. I was the same way. I to be honest wasn't too happy about marrying you either, but we found each other half way. It was because we didn't know each other, we've talked about this before." Endymion ran his fingers through his hair. Serenity couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. That was the one thing she had developed over the time of their marriage, being able to tell how Endymion was feeling at any given time. Endymion would always run his fingers through his hair when he was nervous. Though it was a rare thing to happen tonight he had it in spades.  
  
"No Endymion, I'm afraid that the fact I didn't know you wasn't the reason I didn't want to learn to love you for so long. It actually comes from before we were married." Serenity stepped in front of her mother and nodded her head before turning around and walking back toward Seiya. "It's actually because I loved another, and I didn't want to give you the chance, because I was afraid I would loose them."  
  
"Serenity what are you talking about? How come you never said any of this before?" Queen Serenity followed her daughter with a perplexed look on her face.  
  
"Why mother?" Serenity kept her back to her mother as she scanned the crowd, her eyes stopping on the azure blue that was Seiya's. "As I grew up you told me how my marriage to the Prince of Earth was essential for the survival of our empire. You bred me to know I would marry a man that I had known but not enough to really be considered for my husband. I unlike everyone else was not given the choice of whom I was to fall in love with. But like the books always say you can't help whom you fall in love with. So why would I have told you when I fell in love? When my future was already decided for me?"  
  
"Serenity, you still could have talked to me about it."  
  
"No I couldn't." Serenity's eyes reluctantly pulled away form Seiya's as she turned back to face her mother. "Because I thought you wouldn't understand what I was feeling. I was terrified of what you would think if I told you who it was I loved."  
  
"Well who is it Serenity?"  
  
Serenity looked at her mother in confusion. "I thought by now it would have been pretty obvious who it is that I love. After all we were just arguing."  
  
"I don't follow Serenity, the one you were fighting with was." Queen Serenity looked up as she realized what she was about to say. Looking at Seiya she saw the love in her she had in her eyes for her daughter. "Seiya please come here."  
  
Seiya looked back at Yaten and then to Serenity before walking past her to stand before the Queen, her head bowed down. Her eyes shot open when the Queens finger touched her chin and nudged her face up to look into her face. "Your majesty."  
  
"So you love my daughter?" Seiya cast her eyes down before looking back up and nodding. "Why did you not say something?"  
  
"I." Seiya was stopped when a hand reached from behind and wrapped their fingers around hers.  
  
"I am the reason we didn't say anything." Serenity came up beside Seiya. "Seiya wanted to tell everyone. But I was afraid of what would happen if you found out about us. Giving that I had been told my future since I was 6."  
  
"Serenity, I'm sorry, I never meant for you to think that you couldn't lead your own life. If I had known you were in love, I never would have made you marry. But I'm afraid now it is to late, for you are married to Endymion."  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have returned when I did." Seiya tried to pull away but Serenity in place.  
  
"Don't you apologize Seiya. This was going to happen sooner or later." Serenity looked up at her mother. "And I'm not sure how it will be done. But I will no live another day without Seiya. I have kept this part of my heart in the dark for so long, I will not deny it anymore."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Note: Part 6 Will more then likely be the last chapter of Dream of Mirrors. I have been writing a rough outline of a sequel to it. So if you are interested let me know. 


End file.
